This invention relates to golf balls, and, more particularly, to a golf ball with a clear cover.
Golf balls generally include a core and a cover. Golf balls which are currently available fall into two general categories--balls which include a balata cover and balls which include a more durable, cut resistant cover.
Most cut-resistant covers utilize Surlyn ionomer resins, which are ionic copolymers available from E.I. du Pont de Nemours & Co. Surlyn ionomers are copolymers of an olefin, typically ethylene, and an alpha-beta ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid, such as methacrylic acid. Neutralization of a number of the acid groups is effected with metal ions, such as sodium, zinc, lithium, and magnesium. DuPont's U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,272 describes procedures for manufacturing ionic copolymers and is incorporated herein by reference.
Other cut-resistant materials which can be used in golf ball covers are ionic copolymers or ionomers available from Exxon under the name Iotek, which are similar to Surlyn ionomers except that acrylic acid is used rather than methacrylic acid.
The cover of a conventional golf ball is opaque. Most covers are white, which is generally obtained by incorporating a white pigment such as titanium dioxide in the cover material. Colored golf balls have also been sold, and the color may be obtained by incorporating pigment or dye in the cover material.
Indicia such as a logo and a number can be imprinted on the cover, and one or more clear coats can be applied over the printed cover. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,458, the cover can be coated with a transparent primer coat and an outermost clear coat or finish coat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,386 describes a ball having a white core and transparent cover, which includes fluorescent material. FIG. 1 illustrates indicia 18 affixed to the core which is visible through the transparent cover.
Range balls which are used on driving ranges usually include a colored stripe which is painted on the surface of the cover, or the cover may be completely covered with a coating of colored paint.
When indicia such as a logo, number, stripes, etc. are applied to the cover of a golf ball, the indicia can be worn or abraded as the golf ball is used. The appearance of the golf ball is adversely affected.
Some used golf balls are recycled to improve their appearance. Range balls in particular might be recycled in order to reduce the cost of buying new balls. The recycling process generally includes using a caustic stripper solution which is used to soften and break down the urethane clear coatings on the ball. The stripper solution can present health and safety problems during use, and disposal of the solution can cause environmental problems. It would be desirable to recycle golf balls without using stripper solutions.